Yma Rayn
"Beatrice...Thank you for being the only other sane person in this little group of ours." About Gender: Female Age: 19 Alignment: Chaotic Good Species: Hedgehog Race: Shironan Family Has none. Though her pride doesn't allow her to admit, she does think of Vulkan and Relivax as brothers. Abilities Appearance (Physically Yma is built like a swimmer. This does help her to maintain a healthy figure and thus has often earned her quite a few catcalls. It should also be noted that like other Shironans, Yma stands a little taller than the average mobians.) A large portion of Yma's body is covered in a ocean blue colored fur, with the exceptions being her muzzle, the inside of her ears, her chest and stomach, and the entirety of both her left and right arms; with no extra colorings to be found. The remaining part of her body, the areas not covered by her fur, are colored beige; with neither the right or left sides of her muzzle having fuzz. Her quills, which she keeps neat and tidy, are fashioned to resemble hair, with their length reaching just below her shoulders. Along with this hair, a single bang sits in front of her face, covering her left eye. She has two eyelashes for each eye, and a short tail; with her sclera being white, her irises lemon yellow, and her pupils black. Her irises have been noted to turn cobalt blue whenever her powers are in use. To cover her upper body, Yma wears a cobalt blue sleeveless dress shirt that she keeps tucked into her pants, as she's not fond of having them loose. Speaking of pants, she wears a pair of black colored trousers to cover her lower body. She also wears a pair of cobalt heeled boots with a black vertical stripe, with her shoes having grey soles. She wears a grey belt, with a silver buckle. Yma also wears a black spiked collar, though why is known only to her. On her right and left wrists and hands are a pair of black fingerless gloves, with silver bands. Personality -Under development- (The logical one of the group, Yma is often the one who has to keep the boys out of trouble. Having to deal with them has given her immense amounts of patience, letting her keep her cool in most any situations involving the two or any other hotheads; namely whenever Vulkan encounters his older brother. However, this calm appearance has also become a sort of mindset for her. She has a bad sense of humor, often failing to catch any jokes that are directed towards her. And let this be known, Yma's fuse shortens a great deal when Blizzard is involved in anything, the two often butting heads. Also, Yma loves to swim. Not a surprising thing.) Skills Abilities With her natural affinity with water, Yma is a skilled swimmer. A strong swimmer, Yma possesses impressive body strength, once knocking her friend, Vulkan, to the ground. With this in mind, Yma also possesses great endurance and impressive lung capacity, able to hold her breath for a decent amount of time. She's also proven to be pretty good in a kitchen, often either using the tools the way they are meant to be, or by using them as tools for war. Powers Yma was born with the elemental ability of water, being able to manipulate it in any way. She can absorb it, make them into any shape, or even convert her body into it. However, she cannot create the water, and must use other sources. She most often uses water in a sort of weapons style; usually in the form of a blade or whip. Her usage of this element leaves her with a natural resistance against water and fire. However, it is possible to best her, if you are capable of controlling ice, electricity, or can create fire hot enough to cancel out her water. It's also possible to be better than her at the usage of water. Her ability to control water also gives her the ability to breath in water. Relationships Friendships Vulkan the Hedgehog: -Redoing- Relivax the Echidna: Like his friendship with Vulkan, the bond Yma and Relivax have is vitriolic. It also stands to reason that the two usually serve as conflicting forces in the trio; considering Relivax's smart-aleck attitude conflicts with Yma's no nonsense personality. However, it is known that his sense of humor can often get her to crack a smile, even if she usually punches him later on. The two are friends and usually have each other's back, though Yma has been known to call him an idiot, much like she does with Vulkan. Rivalries Blizzard the Cat: Chiaro the Hedgehog: Trivia Like many of her compatriots, Yma had once been an alternate counterpart of a canon character. The character she had been based off of was Amy Rose, as her name so implies. However, she too had been redeveloped, though her color scheme hasn't changed much. Like Relivax, Yma had been an antagonist before her revamp. She was also a stalker with a crush. God I was a terrible person back then. Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Elemental Abilities